Life Drabbles
by ThyHuntress
Summary: Life is sometimes so short for humans. These are drabbles following Artemis and Holly as they continue through Artemis's young existence. In some there is possible A/H.
1. Lying About A Lie

A/n

**Disclaimer: All of the below shown under the weird indication belongs to their rightful owners. Any original plot, characters, or items labeled are legally bonded to the author. Copyright not intended but if needed then accepted.**

Does anyone even read these author notes anymore? If you do then PM me or put it in a review but if you don`t read these, well, I`ll know, wouldn`t I?

Any criticism is allowed, maybe even required. This is my first time so I need any helpful hints that`ll help me improve, `kay?

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Holly knew the lie still hurt. She just didn`t let it show to Artemis, even when he already knew.

"Holly, you do know I`m truly sorry for lying to you?" Artemis asked, pretending to have his attention on the book in his hands. His face was etched with worry.

Holly faked a smile. _Don`t you think I already understand that, Fowl_, she thought. _ I just don`t believe you. _"Of course I know. It`s in the past," she replied. _Look who`s lying now._

Artemis looked over from his book to her. The tension between them increased. The lie from the past was making everything worse; they just refused to realize that.

"Is it really now?" Artemis enquired. _Captain, I know those are lies. _

"Yes, as long as there are no more lies," Holly said, in fake optimism. She could almost grimace at the cheerfulness in her voice. A shiver went up her spine as she realized what they were doing it. It didn`t take a _genius_ to figure it out.

"Hmm, it _is _all in the past, of course," Artemis droned, "but I suppose you are still mad at me though. I did hurt you rather bad."

Holly smiled and let a false laugh escape her. "Like I said—it`s all in the past. I am not mad at you anymore." She was surprised on how she could lie so easily yet not feel even a bit of guilt. Perhaps she was spending too much time with Artemis.

Artemis nodded and returned back to his book as he pretended to read while actually wondering over how the lies could be tossed around so casually. Holly stared down at the ground. Was it not so obvious?

The lying between them was just a cover-up on the lie of the past. Artemis and Holly were frightened on what would happen if there was actually truth, even Artemis Fowl. Once there is a fib, it shall spread like wild fire until truth is too strange for anyone to understand.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Hmm, I suppose I was rather over-dramatic with this.

Review

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress


	2. War

A/n

**Disclaimer: All of the below shown under the weird indication belong to their rightful owners. Any original plot, characters, or items labeled are legally bonded to the author. Copyright not intended but if needed then accepted.**

So, a second drabble anyone?

If anyone has any ideas, don`t be afraid to suggest it.

Hopefully I don`t go over-dramatic with this one too. It seems to be a habit with me. And if I make any grammar, punctuation, spelling, character OCCness, or unoriginality mistakes, please tell me so I can improve. It`s a requirement so if you don`t follow it, I`ll hunt you down.

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Holly strolled throughout Fowl Manor halls while many of the soldiers hurried to get into station, shouting orders. She stopped at a certain area and watched as Artemis looked over the map spread across the table. His face was so weary—his back slouched as the Complex started to take over him, but he continued on, examining possible areas of where Opal could attack next. Holly wanted to go over and comfort him so he could try and beat it. It is such a shame she could not.

"Captain Short, to Station 3, now!" shouted a voice from her ear piece, sounding on the edge. That made Holly wince from the sharpness and the fact that shouting in one`s ear is not very effective. Using ear pieces and microphones were easier ways to communicate with base, but were rather loud. She glanced over at Artemis then back towards the door leading to Station 3.

"Roger that, Commander," she said into her mike. Her voice was ragged and reluctant. She walked towards Station 3, sighing the whole way. Her people came before friends.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Well, there`s that awkward moment where my writing goes downfall, and combining my beginning and ending notes would make it longer than the drabble. Tell me where I could make improvements and changes for the better.

A question though—would Holly talk military slang?

Alright, anyone want me to base a multi-chapter fanfiction of this, because I`m actually considering doing that. The plot and brief of events have been planned out, but I want approval from my reviewers first. Even if no one says anything, I might still write it.

Review

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress


	3. Three Little Words

A/n

**Disclaimer: All of the below shown under the weird indication belong to their rightful owners. Any original plot, characters, or items labeled are legally bonded to the author. Copyright not intended but if needed then accepted.**

Well, thank you for the reviews I got from the last two drabbles. Remember, I am open to suggestions, because I have serious writer`s block.

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

'_Is this really too much for her_?' Artemis thought while he watched Holly`s every-changing movements of expressions.

Those three little words must have shocked her so much that she couldn`t even speak. The seconds that ticked by were horrifying as Artemis waited for her response. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. All he could think about was how the conversation they had been happening led to…_this_. How embarrassing and awkward the silence had been when the words just flew right out of his mouth.

Holly blinked. An amused look appeared on her face, as she smiled, uncertain, at Artemis. The declaration had been so sudden that she was lost for words. Why had he kept this away from her for so long?

The moment Holly opened her mouth to respond to the proclamation, she saw Artemis tense. To get on his nerves, she decided to replicate his words into a question.

Holly smiled sweetly at him. "You hate lollipops?"

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Of course Artemis was OCC by being all tense and worried about such a simple thing. I had planned for it to go that way, so don`t sue!

Review (Please?)

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress


	4. Fantasies

A/n

**Disclaimer: All of the below shown under the weird indication belong to their rightful owners. Any original plot, characters, or items labeled are legally bonded to the author. Copyright not intended but if needed then accepted.**

I thank you all for the kind reviews, and hope you keep on reading.

This is an idea that ILoveFowl gave me (thank you very much ILoveFowl). This is supposed to be a sort of humor fic, but I failed at it. I suck at humor.

Betas, betas out there? Any betas, because I need a good beta. Ones who are good at grammar too, because I am horrid at that.

Sincerely,

ThyHuntress

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

It came to Artemis that the he had better not try to break up the glaring session between the two females that were standing in front of him, so he sat there, staring at them.

"What are you talking about? Artemis is mine!" Minerva snarled, her pale fists trembling in rage. "I deserve him more than you ever will."

Enraged, Holly pressed her fist, tightly, against her sides. She glared at Minerva in disgust. "What in Frond are you talking about? He belongs with me!"

Not wanting to have his head smacked for interrupting the fight, Artemis watched in horror and, perhaps, amusement. With a small smile, he continued observing the argument before him. Perhaps he really should call someone before that got out of control, but for now, he allowed himself a small smirk and the entertainment of the two females.

"Insane little fairy, are you not? Get this through your thick skull—he`s mine, because we belong together! We fit more than you would with him. I am a human like he is, and you are a fairy. Another species!" Minerva growled. Her blonde curls fell over her shoulders.

"How about we just ask Artemis who he wants?" Holly suggested, her fists uncurling.

"Yes, and you`ll see how he likes _moi"_

A glare was exchanged between the two females before they turned to Artemis, who wondered what was happening.

"Artemis, who do you like?" Holly inquired, an eyebrow rising.

"Yes, Artemis—who?" Minerva asked.

"Artemis?"

"Artemis!"

To Artemis, the voices were starting to sound monotone to him. The continued on until everything started to blur, and he placed a hand on his forehead to stop the headache.

When everything cleared, he felt the darkness, and realized his eyes were closed. With a groan, he opened them.

Holly stared at him, a worried look appearing on her face. "Artemis, are you alright? You started shouting out random sentences about a...fight?"

Embarrassed, Artemis looked around and saw that there was no Minerva here. It was only Holly.

'_It was a dream, only a dream_,' Artemis thought as his gaze drifted back to Holly.

Thoroughly infuriated and discomfited, Artemis looked at anywhere other than Holly.

'_Damn hormones_,' thought Artemis, bitterly.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Do not take this serious, because I do know that Artemis might be acting OCC.


End file.
